


Hasta el amanecer

by Nakuru



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki sentía que tenía todo el derecho de estar sobrecogido, molesto, nervioso y temeroso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta el amanecer

La cantidad de situaciones extrañas que Watanuki había vivido desde que tenía memoria lo habían convencido de que tenía alguna idea de qué podía esperar cada vez que Yuuko, con una voz alegre que solo una persona que deja el trabajo duro en manos de los demás podía tener, le ordenaba que fuese a tal o cual otra parte por una u otra razón.

Por supuesto, saber que algo extraño lo aguardaba no quería decir que supiese exactamente _qué_ era y ahora, en particular, Watanuki sentía que tenía todo el derecho de estar sobrecogido por lo que acababa de pasar, molesto por la falta de advertencia, nervioso por no tener ninguna idea de cómo iba a solucionarlo y temeroso porque era perfectamente posible que hubiese alguna sorpresa más en el futuro cercano.

—Estamos en el espejo —dijo con incredulidad tras examinar el lugar en el que estaban, fijándose en la superficie que segundos atrás había reflejado su imagen y la de su acompañante, pero que ahora no era más que una ventana a la sala en la que habían estado.

Sala que se había iluminado por más que la luz de la luna y que a pesar de haber estado cubierta de polvo, se veía impecable. Y en el medio de todo, la botella de sake que había llevado y dejado frente al espejo, ahora estaba en manos de un ser sin rostro que parecía estar cantando felizmente sin tener boca.

—¡EN el espejo! —reiteró, alzando su voz y señalando al otro lado con un dedo.

—Hm.

La no respuesta hizo que Watanuki entrecerrase sus ojos al tiempo que giró en sus talones para ver a su no guardaespaldas, quien como de costumbre se había tomado todo con la tranquilidad de quien solo está viviendo una situación habitual.

Porque aparentemente terminar en un espacio invertido y extrañamente pequeño, solo iluminado por la luz proveniente del otro lado, cuyos límites eran perceptibles mas no visibles salvo por el cristal, era una cosa de todos los días para Doumeki y por eso podía tomárselo con calma y sentarse en el suelo que parecía un abismo, como si estuviesen en una zona de descanso.

—Y a ti ni siquiera te preocupa, por supuesto —renegó, fulminando a Doumeki con su mirada.

Doumeki se encogió de hombros, abriendo el bento que había sido transportado con ellos y examinando su contenido.

—Solo estaremos aquí hasta el amanecer.

Lleno de incredulidad —y quizás sintiendo una pizca de esperanza—, Watanuki observó con la boca abierta a Doumeki, quien ya había sacado un juego de palitos y parecía solo estar interesado en decidir qué comer primero.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por la inscripción —afirmó Doumeki como si fuese obvio y le dirigió una mirada impaciente—. Pásame el té.

—¿Cuál inscripción?

Doumeki señaló hacia arriba donde, al igual que en resto del lugar, no parecía existir más que un vacío, mas con algo de esfuerzo Watanuki pudo distinguir un mensaje escrito en kanji dorados que estaban al revés y que, efectivamente, decían que estaban cordialmente invitados hasta al amanecer.

—Pero... —balbuceó Watanuki, entregándole la cantimplora llena de té que él llevaba y sentándose frente a él con cuidado, no confiando que el "suelo" seguiría siendo tal indefinidamente—, puede ser mentira o una trampa o...

—Estaremos bien.

Que la calma de Doumeki fuese contagiosa era ilógico, porque Watanuki estaba seguro de que Doumeki no sabía nada de este recado que él no; pero sorpresa de encontrarse en un espejo aparte, no tenía un mal presentimiento ni se sentía verdaderamente amenazado, aun si no podía decir que estuviese cómodo en el extraño y limitado espacio.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, Doumeki tenía razón, por lo que Watanuki aceptó a regañadientes participar en el picnic improvisado que Doumeki había armado, se quejó cuando Doumeki indicó qué quería que preparara la próxima vez y aguardó, con la paciencia que únicamente alguien que tiene esperanzas puede tener, a que llegara el amanecer.


End file.
